


Second Chance

by Vanja86



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanja86/pseuds/Vanja86
Summary: Let's call this short bit of a story an accident that came to life when I started to play with an idea of Kagome in Middle Earth. At the moment no pairings but it might change if I decide to continue.





	1. Chapter 1

_“Give a big, round applause for your second love, because they taught you love still exist after you thought it never could again.”_

* * *

_Why it always have to be spiders!_ Kagome’s fingers tangled as she hurriedly pulled at the bow. Meager supplies spilling and clattering in her wake she leaped over the fallen log. Slipping at the leaves and mud she caught her balance on the trunk, the sticky web sending waves as she ripped her hand away. _Eww,_ she tried to wipe the gluey strands on her hakama while she zigzagged between the labyrinth of trees hoping the added barrier will buy her some time.

Turning at the clash accompanied by a monstrous, high pitched screeching she observed, transfixed with horror as the ancient trunk broke in half. The giant, bulbous creature rammed it with little effort crushing it as if it was a dry twig rather than a hundred years old behemoth. 

 _Fuck._ Blood roaring in her veins she lurched forward flying over the terrain like a rabbit escaping a merciless chase. Without hesitation. Without looking back. She jumped, turned and dashed mindless of the racket she was making, her breath wheezing to her ears and drowning anything else. 

Lungs burning and muscles spasming she burst into a clearing. Turning towards the noise with a grim expression she nocked an arrow. Sweat running down her temples she forced her frantically beating heart to slow. _Not yet,_ she ordered, ears straining, listening to the opponents hidden in the shadows, swiftly sneaking closer. _Not yet,_ she decided stretching her senses outward, the oily aura emanating from the dark creatures too far to be a sure kill. _Not yet,_ she tensed tasting blood in her mouth. 

 _Now!_ A giant mouth erupted in a thundering show of splinters and debris moments before a pink laced arrow pierced its hide, the holy energy purifying it into dust while it writhed making agonizing sounds. Second spider followed shortly cutting through its brethren fuming remains with no remorse but Kagome already waited making a quick work of this one as well. And so it went. 

 _Nock, release, retreat._ Her mantra. _Nock, release, retreat,_ she obstinately mouthed. _Nock, release, retreat._ Words that kept her going. _Nock, release, ret-aaahh,_ she fell knocked of balance. In ensuing chaos, she grappled with the monstrosity that towered over her. Rolling and dodging the thin legs that tried to spear her she managed to find purchase destroying it into oblivion with the energy flowing from her hands. 

Gasping for air she retrieved the bow. Tightening her grip on it she waited, nauseating spurts of adrenaline coursing through her veins like corrosive wine. Pumping her blood. Prompting shallow gasps. Fuelling the thundering heart. Survival was the name of the game. 

“Why are you not attacking!? _”_ she screamed in challenge. “I can feel you lurking in the dark, you miserable excuse of a demon.” she insulted, eyes glued to the moving shadows. Staying in motion she carefully changed her location, circling the glade but always, always staying in the faint beams of sunlight. She had a feeling they really didn’t like it. 

 _It seems we are at an impasse_ , Kagome dryly observed, _at least until the sun holds which won’t be that long considering its position,_ she humorlessly mused glancing at the sky. 

Sensing the swarm of spiders surrounding the dwindling spot of daylight Kagome smiled lopsidedly planting her feet and thrusting her bow in front of her. _If you think I’ll go quietly into the night then you have a thing or two to learn about me,_ she viciously declared in her mind.    

Focusing on the steady flow of her breath she centered herself before plummeting deep down into her soul, the vast reservoir of her spiritual power. Kaede taught her that trying to gather power into one’s hold was completely impractical at best and impossible at worst so instead she urged it to fill her. To fill her like an empty vase. To fill every cell and every nerve in her body. To fill her to the brim. 

And as it did a serene calm overcame her transforming sharp contours into calm features. In spite of the abating light and the mob of fervently moving spiders, their impatient eagerness and sick, dark delight radiating in waves, Kagome relaxed, muscles going slack. She was not scared, afraid. In that very moment it was all past her. Unimportant. Trivial. 

The circle steadily tightening around her she looked at the closing in monsters with a weightless gaze filled with satisfaction. _Your suffering will end soon...._  

A ray of warm light exploded like a supernova, flooding the clearing with a complete and utter brighteners that instantly evaporated mutated beasts leaving only crisp air that smelled of ozone and silence so thick it could be heard. 

Hitting the ground with a thud, Kagome sucked in breath before a cough rocked her frame. Bubbling laughter escaping, her shoulders shook as she futilely tried to move herself into more comfortable position. Exhausted beyond measure she quieted down, drowsiness quickly taking hold when people emerging from the forest caught her attention. 

Blinking furiously she willed the blurriness to pass but she was way past the state where mind could order the body. Corners of her eyes wet with tears of frustration her consciousness came and went while the strangers secured the glade. Speaking in  melodious language that held no meaning to her she was brought back when sinewy arms lifted her from the ground gently pouring water into her mouth.

Greedily swallowing lucidness returned. Eyes fixating on the figure in front of her a spasm of fury crossed her face. _Not humans. Youkais._ Head jerking back she bared her teeth. _The pointy eared bastards came to finish what the spiders started. Cowards. But quite comely to the eyes,_ her delusional mind provided before she drifted away. 

* * *

A/N - for the last 2 days I have been trying to write a different story but it wasn't really working and then this inspiration struck. I equally blame Thranduil, Lee Pace (who is amazing as Elvenking) and a documentary I saw on them both (curse you youtube!). Obviously in my head I see Kagome ending in the elven kingdom and meeting the cold hearted, cunning king but considering how quickly or rather slowly I write this might never materialise. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tips of the toes barely touching the branches the scouting party glided over the land like a flock of sparrows. Their tunics’ tails flapping in the wind like dozens wings added to the illusion while they skillfully escorted their camrade jogging through the forest. Secured in the knowledge that many pairs of eyes were focused on his safety he sprinted with one goal in mind. To deliver his cargo expeditiously.

A sharp whistle sounding in alarm, the rear group detached rushing with bows ready to intercept the incoming threat. “The danger is not over until we cross the gates.” an auburn haired maiden cautioned sternly, dropping next to the running guard, her long legs matching his pace effortlessly.

“How are you doing?” she asked glancing at the elf who was fiddling, adjusting his hold on the girl’s wrist.

“She’s light as a feather.” he discounted her concern in an upbeat tone before continuing, brows drawn together in worry “Her wounds have reopened.”

Observing the pale face covered in dirt and sweat that dangled upside down she dubiously stated “I agree she looks worse for the wear but I don’t think it’s that bad.”

“Shoulder’s getting wet” he distractedly explained vaulting over a gap.

Nails biting into skin she looked forward with pinched expression.  _ She really loathes losing people on her watch, even if they’re dumb trespassers that have no business being in Mirkwood.  _ Making a sharp, shrill sound she signaled orders with her hands.

There. Done. “Duilin will be waiting for us” she assured in a confident tone but even in her head she wasn’t positive whom she tried to convince: him or herself.

Arriving at the bridge that appeared seemingly out of nowhere, she let out a huge breath, she didn’t even know she was holding, when she spotted the waiting party.  _ Thank all the Valar. _

“Where are the wounded? What happened?” an elf of an average height asked hoarsely focusing his eyes on the guards catching up with the team.

“None of ours have been hurt” she clarified turning towards her companion who has been shuffling the limp body into a more manageable hold. “But we’ve found this human girl west of here, in the deeper parts of the forest. She has been attacked by something and badly injured. We bound her wounds tightly but they started bleeding again.” Tauriel uncharacteristically babbled nervous at the prospect of explaining  _ this _ to the king.  

“Well, don’t stand here like an oaf.” Duilin rudely interjected admonishing the younger elf “You know where the healing halls are. Off you go.” he shooed away with a wave of his hand “I’m right behind you.”

“Master Duilin” Tauriel called out after him pausing his retreat. Fidgeting with her fingers she continued after a moment in a more muted tone “I thank you for your help.”

“Eh, don’t thank me yet, girl. Come back after the explaining and we will see if your gratitude still holds. In any case you know where to find me and my guest should you need help.” he added before speeding away. 


End file.
